Mayonesa
by oleyo
Summary: Lemon SasuHina. Espero que os guste!


Hola!!! llevo así como 2316574654687651687 millones de años sin actualizaar nada aquí, en fanfiction, ¬¬, ke vergüenza,... en fin...

Hoy me ha venido la inspiración y he dicho¿por qué no hago un SasuHina? (Mi pareja favorita ;p) Y aquí tenemos este One shot en principio no iba a ser así, pero mi mente calenturienta apareció, y ahora es un lemon en toda regla (el primero que hago a ver si os gusta)Gracias por adelantado a los que lo leáis. Y porfa dejadme reviews para ver si tendría que dedicarme mejor a otra cosa...

nada más que decir, que os lo paseis tan bien como yo al escribirlo!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Madre mía que vergüenza¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle que sí? Me chantajeó… maldito bote de mayonesa" 

-Me muero de impaciencia…por verte.- oyó desde fuera del baño una grave y masculina voz.- no me hagas ir a por ti...-volvió a pronunciar el dueño de la voz con un deje de diversión.

-Etto… y-ya salgo…- definitivamente este tipo de cosas no eran para ella. Sabía que no lo haría bien, aunque él le dijera que si para que no se deprimiera… aunque todo era su culpa, él le hizo el trueque- a-apaga la luz…

-Me vas ha hacer perderme el show?- la oyó soltar un gritito nervioso. Dios, adoraba sentirla ten nerviosa por su culpa.- Va a ser un espectáculo largo y agotador…- le encantaba que después de estar más de un año juntos aún le pusieran nerviosa esas cosas. Aunque había algo que no le cuadraba, la timidez de ella, aparente, y su perversión; eran infinitas.

-O-ne-ga-i…-ella sabía que no podía resistirse a su "chica desvalida en apuros-mode on". Y estaba en lo cierto, él apagó la luz; en el cuarto no se veía nada.- y tápate l-los ojos; si no lo haces te quedas sin jugar…- "dichoso tonito irresistible" se lo haría pagar hasta que no pudiera más…

Él notó que su chica salía del baño, y cómo encendía unos pequeños focos hacia la parte de delante de la cama. Desde dónde él estaba; tumbado en la cama, en medio de esta y apoyado en el cabezal, percibía los movimientos delante suya. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y para que negarlo, cuanto más esperaba más se excitaba, siempre le pasaba igual; cuanto más se oponía ella, más placer.

Ella se acercó a la cama, y fue gateando por ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Él no aguantó más y fue directo a besarla, pero en el último momento, ella giró la cara dejándole confundido. Empezó a besarle alrededor de los labios sin llegar a tocarlos, para la desesperación del chico, tras haberle colocado la venda y haberse asegurado de que no veía nada.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Hinata-hime?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sin responderle le colocó de rodillas en la cama justo en medio para poder acceder a todo su cuerpo. Y sin previo aviso le ató las manos.

-Me tienes indefenso.

-No sabes la de c-chicas de Konoha que querrían estar así con su Uchiha Sasuke.-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Soy sólo tuyo.

-S-sí eres mío-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Empezó a besarle todo el cuello, pasando por todas partes la lengua, degustándole. Sin sentir la penetrante e hipnotizadora mirada de su novio, se liberaba más. Él soltaba jadeos de vez en cuando, ella se puso nerviosa, y decidió callarle de un beso. Se fue tornando un beso cada vez más apasionado, llevado por el chico, que atravesó la frontera de los dientes de la morena, y empezó a explorar su boca con ansia. Un gemido sofocado escapó de la garganta de la chica, rápidamente apagado por la insistencia de los labios de su novio. Siempre que se besaban, perdía el norte y se derretía, no sabía como él era tan bueno. Se separó de su chico viendo que perdía su anterior dominancia; acompañada de un gruñido molesto del moreno y una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

Acto seguido metió sus finas manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama, acariciándole toda la fuerte y ancha espalda, haciéndole suspirar. Para sacarle la molesta camiseta tuvo que desatarle dejando su firme, pálido y perfecto pecho al descubierto. No había vez que hiciera eso y no se sonrojara.

-te suelto c-con la condición de…mmmmmm- no pudo seguir porque él, aún con los ojos tapados, se dirigió automáticamente a su cuello para dejarle un gran chupetón en él.- Sasu… estate quieto…mmm déjamelo todo a mí…

-Me… vuelves loco…-dijo él suspirando mientras ella paseaba sus manos por su pecho. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con las manos por encima de la cabeza dejándole libre acceso. Ella se colocó encima suya restregándose por encima, haciendo notar sus pechos en su torso y notando la creciente erección en su vientre. Entre besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo. Caricias accidentales de él que no podía quedarse quieto. Cuando le lamió uno de los ya duros pezones soltó un gemido completamente ronco, ya estaba oficialmente empalmado. Hasta que notó algo que le paralizó.

Ella se decidió a quitarle los pantalones, dejándole sólo con los boxer, haciendo más notoria su clara elevación. Empezó a pasar sus manos por las duras piernas, subiendo hacia sus ingles. Ella no hablaba, no la oía, mientras él se deshacía en jadeos y gemidos; y le ponía nervioso. ¿No disfrutaba? Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, llegó a sus oídos un gemido de gusto, como si ella se estuviera relamiendo ante un plato exquisito, el que estaba a punto de degustar.

El moreno se tensó cuando ella paró de acariciarle y besarle, ya que no sabía que pasaba al tener sus ojos tapados; ¿se echaba atrás? Fue a incorporarse, para ver si le pasaba algo; él estaba a punto de caramelo, y no aguantaba más. Pero se paró inmediatamente cuando notó que unas manos temblorosas se introdujeron en sus boxer, quitándoselos. Ese simple gesto le hizo suspirar, por no decir que a la chica le encantaba verle disfrutar de esa manera.

-Hi-Hina… estas segura…?- preguntó entrecortado mientras ella le acariciaba.- Sé que…mmmm… no te gusta…no quiero que…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…mmmmmmmm- soltó cuando la chica le dio un beso en el glande que le hizo tensarse por completo.

-Tu cuerpo no p-piensa lo mismo… además alguna vez t-tendría q-que p-probar…

Se dedicó a masajear toda la excitación del chico arrancándole roncos gemidos de su garganta.

-mmmmmmmmm… si……… sss-siiiiiiiii…hi…Hinata…Dios…- no paraba de gemir, estaba en el cielo. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a hacer eso?- AAAAAAAAAA… madre…- soltó cuando Hinata se metió entera en la boca toda la larga longitud del moreno. Su lengua pasaba suavemente y recorría toda su masculinidad. Él se retorcía encima de la cama. Tanto el uno como el otro sabían que iba a culminar ya, notaban como palpitaba. Ella se separó de su pene y él comprendió. Era la primera vez que le hacía una felación, debía de encontrarse muy incómoda, había hecho más de lo que él pensaba. Y dirigió sus manos hacia su excitación para terminar él sólo. Pero ella se lo impidió.

-Qué haces?- dijo ella, a la que en la voz se la notaba excitada.

-Terminar de correrme.

- Estaba pensando es si hacerlo o no…mmmm

-Y… que has decidido.

Se la tragó de golpe, y tras unos momentos de lamidas y succiones en su miembro culminó en su boca.- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…- más que un gemido, de lo ronco que era, parecía un rugido.

-Qué rico…-dijo ella para gusto de su novio.

Tragó todo lo que pudo, aunque algo de su semilla se derramó por su boca hasta llegar a su barbilla. Mientras, Sasuke se recuperaba de lo que según él sería el hall de la fama de lo que más le ponía. Hinata terminó de limpiarse y se levantó de la cama, al lugar que estaba antes de empezar con su "sesión". Pero esta vez adoptó una pose bastante sensual: puso una pierna en la cama, doblada hacia fuera, con lo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y se inclinó un poco para que se viera bien su generoso escote. Sabía perfectamente como provocar al Uchiha, conocía todos sus puntos débiles, y ella era uno de ellos. Empezaba la misión "chica desvalida", al menos por un rato, que luego siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Sasuke-sama…-puso una voz que derretiría al más frío témpano de hielo.- ya… te puedes quitar la venda…-decía entre suspiros…

Lo que vio le dejó embobado. Se encontró con su Hinata, con un picardías negro de encaje transparente, menos en la zona de los pechos que era opaco, que le llega hasta un poco antes de medio muslo. Debajo de este se encontraba un pequeño tanguita del mismo color y muy, muy pequeño. Su melena violácea más debajo de la cintura, se había dejado crecer el pelo a lo largo de los años, que ahora no era tan lisa como siempre, sino más ondulada, más salvaje le daba un toque sexy que lo mataba. Su cara totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza la hacía parecer adorable mirándole desde sus ojos cristalinos. Pero su cuerpo… esa cintura estrecha, sus redondeadas caderas, las largas piernas sin fin, su piel de seda y sus pechos turgentes de una talla más grande de lo normal; le hacían preguntarse si su novia se ganaría la vida, aparte de cómo ninja en el cuerpo anbu, como estrella porno. Y es que nunca se cansaba de observar su belleza; cada vez que la veía desnuda es como si fuera la primera vez.

El moreno notaba como la sangre se repartía por su cuerpo: una parte para sus mejillas dejándole con un bonito sonrojo; otra parte a su nariz, aguantándose como podía para no desangrarse, y la mayor parte a su entrepierna que se despertaba por momentos.

-Hi-Hinata…-tragó saliva- madre m-mía,… hazle caso más veces a Sakura…- cuando él empezaba a sonrojarse de vergüenza, a su novia la vergüenza se le desvanecía…

-Estabais compinchados…- él en ese momento no prestaba atención. Seguia observándola. Tan embobado estaba que al ver ella que no respondía se fue hacia el baño un poco molesta por su falta de atención. Decidió jugar con él.

-Qué quieres ahora?-le dijo secamente cuando entró tras ella.

-¿qué te ocurre?-le preguntaba el chico confuso.

-Sólo me quieres para lo que te interesa, mejor sería que me fuera por ejemplo con… Kiba…ya sabes que está interesado en mi desde hace tiempo…- Sasuke escondió los ojos tras su flequillo, mientras ella se dirigía a vestirse. "a ver cuanto tarda en venir" pensó la chica.

Notó como la cogía por detrás, la daba la vuelta y la estampaba contra la pared, haciéndole un poco de daño, con las muñecas inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza; estaba completamente atrapada por él. Finalmente la encaró, furioso, con el sharingan al descubierto. Ella se asustó al principio, pero luego se tranquilizó, sabiendo que él nunca le haría daño.

-No se te ocurra volver a decir eso… el que te toque, se puede ir despidiendo; no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque,… eres mía…

-Lo sé… pero es eso,… sólo me quieres como un objeto,…- ahora dejaba de jugar, y empezó a decir sus sentimientos tal y como los sentía. No era alguien particularmente cariñoso, lo sabía, pero le decía que la quería sólo cuando hacían el amor. Él le soltó las muñecas, y puso frente con frente, sonrojándose los dos.

-¿Crees que si sólo te quisiera como un objeto me quedaría muchas noches despierto observando cómo duermes?¿Creería que me ha tocado la lotería por tener conmigo a un ángel?¿Si no te quisiera habría dejado de lado mi venganza?- dijo sonrojado, le costaba abrirse a los demás. La dejó sin palabras, tenía razón, que tonta era. Se separó de ella, se puso los pantalones y le dio la espalda.

Hinata pensó que se había enfadado.

-L-lo siento. Va-vámonos a dormir…- dijo la morena. Y sin decir palabra se metieron en la cama, cada uno a un lado, sin rozarse; pensando en ellos mismos, su pareja, el tiempo juntos…

Pasaba el tiempo y Hinata estaba tumbada de lado cuando notó como Sasuke se pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo, pasando las manos por su cintura encerrándola en un confortable abrazo, notando su respiración en su cuello, cosa que la tensó.

-¿Te has enfadado?- le susurró. ¿Cómo? Era él el que se había enfadado…

-No… pensé que tú te habías enfadado…

-Bueno quizás al principio… pero, la culpa es mía. Soy muy introvertido y arisco, ya lo sabes-le susurraba- no te digo lo mucho que te quiero tantas veces como te mereces… no, no, déjame acabar-dijo él notando que la chica iba a decir algo-pero me quedaría afónico enseguida de lo alto que lo gritaría…-dijo con una risita, pero inmediatamente se volvió a poner serio- Aunque llevamos más de un año juntos sigo sin saber que viste en un traidor como yo; pero no hay día que no de gracias por que lo vieras y sigas viéndolo… te quiero mi luz…

La chica estaba totalmente emocionada, aguantando las lágrimas,… era lo más bonito que le había dicho en la vida; y se había quedado sin palabras… se dio la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara. Él tenía la cara seria, como siempre, pero los ojos brillantes delataban el sentimiento que le recorría; mientras ella estaba completamente emocionada y sonrojada. No aguantó más y le besó suavemente, pasando las manos por su cuello, y él sus manos acariciando su cintura. Volvieron a mirarse completamente extasiados.

-¿eso quiere decir que no estás enfadado?- dijo ella divertida.

-Déjame que te lo demuestre…- dijo él con una de sus características medias sonrisas.

Comenzaron a besarse de una forma muy tierna, expresando en ese contacto los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, cambiando a besos más ardientes, como lo que en esos momentos necesitaban; traspasando la lengua del Uchiha los dientes de la morena, y ella sin quedarse atrás le ofreció pelea, una lucha entre sus dos bocas hambrientas el uno del otro. Las manos del Uchiha se perdían por las piernas de la morena arrancándola suspiros a la vez que besaba la parte de su pecho que estaba al descubierto; mientras ella se dedicaba a retorcer las sábanas de seda entre sus manos. Después de que el chico estuviera un rato deleitándose con ella; la morena pensó: "¿voy a estarme quieta toda la noche? Creo que no". Repentinamente cambió las tornas, dejaron de estar de lado, quedando ella arriba y el Uchiha abajo y sorprendido.

-mmmm… todo para mi…-se relamía la chica mirando el torso desnudo de su novio, sacándole a él una sonrisa socarrona. Acto seguido ella se acercó lentamente a su cara, dispuesta a besarle; pero en el último momento decidió que su cuello era más apetecible mientras el moreno, tomando su redondo trasero como atracción principal. En su cuello dejó una bonita rojez, que más tarde sería un gran chupetón, a él le encantaba que le dieran esos arrebatos, y bajó por su pecho besando cada poro de piel que tenía a su alcance, delineando sus abdominales duros como una piedra, mientras botaba sobre el bajo vientre del chico, excitándole cada vez más y más. Cuando la Hyuuga atrapó en su boca uno de los duros pezones de su chico, que se arqueó extasiado en la cama, y le llevó a perder su poca paciencia sacando a relucir su perversión.

-No te… escondas de papi… ese camisón queda mejor en el suelo…- y dicho esto pasó las manos por la cintura de la chica, y ella viendo lo que vendría después suspiró, irguiéndose sobre él y levantando los brazos para ponérselo más fácil. Mediante unas caricias accidentales por toda la suave piel de su espalda el ansioso chico le sacó el picardías negro dejando al descubierto la blanca y tersa piel de su novia, dejándola sólo con el pequeño tanga. Como siempre que la veía desnuda, o en este caso en parte, se quedó atontado; esta chica era la tímida heredera Hyuuga que suspiraba por su mejor amigo queriendo ser como él. Y afortunadamente para él, ella se dio cuenta que el "amor" por Naruto era sólo admiración por su infranqueable voluntad. También era aquella chiquilla que pasaba desapercibida por todos, incluso para él, que ahora mismo daría todo, incluso su vida, por ella. Ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, una diosa, que lo traía loco, y aunque ella no quisiera le ponía celoso: cada vez que hablaba con cualquiera que no fuera él le traía a los demonios, con ganas de reventar cráneos¿quién no sería celoso de un ángel?

-Sasu…? T-te ocurre algo?- preguntaba la chica con un gran sonrojo.

-No me ocurre nada, hime- dijo delineando sus costados con las manos hasta que llegó a sus pechos que masajeó entre sus manos, para deleite de los dos. Ahora quedando él encima podía llegar mejor a todo su cuerpo, volviendo a besarla con pasión, en una lucha desenfrenada por ver quien le hacía la mejor exploración bucal al otro, mientras una mano enredaba en el largo pelo sedoso de la chica y la otra estrujaba suavemente uno de sus pechos. La chica no hacía más que pasar las manos por el suave pelo de su koi, y suspirar en su boca. Las manos de él bajaron por su cuerpo hasta desprenderse de la molesta pieza de ropa que le quedaba encima a la chica, suspirando, buscando su tesoro, entero para él.

-Sasu…Sasuke-sama…-ella sabía que le ponía mucho que le llamara así- te necesito ya…- él con los ojos brillantes por la excitación, comprobó lo húmeda que se encontraba la morena, y para que negarlo, él llevaba con una dolorosa elevación desde hacía rato.

Viendo la maliciosa mirada que él le dirigió por todo el cuerpo, Hinata se aventuró a preguntar, con la voz más excitante que él pensó que oiría jamás:

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Sasuke sama?- dijo mirándole sensualmente a los ojos.

Y quitándose completamente los pantalones, situándose entre las piernas de su amada y dejando su masculinidad justo en la vagina de la chica dijo:

-¿no te haces una idea?- pero en ese momento no la penetró, se dedicó a besarla por cada poro de piel que tenía cerca. Ella era presa de los suspiros que llegaban a su garganta ya sofocados, por tantos que había soltado ya esa noche; perdió la paciencia, colocó sus manos en el trasero de su novio deleitándose mientras lo sobaba y dijo, con una ira provocada por su excitación:

-He dicho que te quería dentro ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y acto seguido impulsándose con el bien formado culo de su novio, se deslizó por las suaves sábanas de seda y se autopenetró con potencia. Él pronunció un gran y ronco gemido de placer y sorpresa, que impulsiva que era cuando quería; y ella un grito entre adolorido y placentero de la potencia de la estocada. Se quedaron unos momentos sin moverse, en parte para que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión tan forzada a su cuerpo.

Con un suave y ansioso movimiento de caderas, la Hyuuga le invitó a empezar a moverse dentro de ella; invitación que él admitió gustosamente. Primero empezó con unas suaves embestidas, que le estaban volviendo loco a la vez que ella acompañaba el movimiento con sus caderas. Dejándose de tantas delicadezas, pero sin olvidar nunca la ternura en cada uno de sus movimientos, empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

-S-si… motto… aaaaaaaa- repetía ella una y otra vez entre suspiros. Calentándole más, si se podía.

-Dios, Hinata… a-aaaaaaaaaaa… m-me estás matando… mi hi-hime…

-Sasu… más fuerte…DIOS SÍ…-gritó ella cuando el moreno le hizo caso.

Mientras las duras embestidas se sucedían arrancándoles gemidos a ambos, sus manos no paraban quietas, buscaban sus lugares favoritos en bien conocido cuerpo del contrario: sus senos, trasero, la ancha espalda, las largas piernas… hasta que el clímax se avecinaba, y se centraron los dos en sentirse unidos como uno solo abrazándose como desesperados. Y ese momento llegó.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-gimió la chica con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-Diooooooossssssssss…-soltó el en un sonoro gruñido.

Llegaron los dos a la misma vez al orgasmo, vaciándose él por completo y derrumbándose encima suya sin llegar a aplastarla.

Tras un momento para poder recuperar el aliento, se miraron a los ojos: una perdiéndose en lo oscuro de la noche, y el otro maravillándose en esos dos diamantes que su novia tenía por ojos; una de las cosas que le enamoró.

-Te quiero Sasuke.- dijo la chica sellando sus palabras con un beso. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios del ex-vengador, que poniéndo la sábana sobre su cuerpo, salió a la terraza de la habitación de la pareja en la mansión Uchiha. La pobre chica se quedó extrañada, por ese repentino comportamiento, y, tapada con el edredón, salió detrás del hombre que por fin había traído felicidad a su vida tras sentirse toda su vida como un cero a la izquierda.

-¿sabes qué?-dijo él cuando la notó a su lado, sin darla tiempo para hablar.- me he dado cuenta de que la luna hoy no brilla mucho…-la chica observó la preciosa y gran luna llena que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

-Yo la veo más brillante que nunca- dijo con su tranquila forma de hablar. Él se giró y le dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas:

-A tu lado, no es más que una barata y mala imitación de tu resplandor…-ella se sonrojó, cada día que pasaba, él se volvía más romántico, nada que ver con su antiguo yo arrogante como él sólo; claro que el mayor cambio era con ella; con el resto seguía siendo un poco frío y prepotente.

-Ai shiteru, Sasu

-Ai shiteru hime.

-¿Sabes que si no llega a ser por ese bote de mayonesa que no podía abrir no hubiera pasado nada de esto esta noche?

-Bendito bote de mayonesa-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Aunque por otro lado,-dijo ella mirándole- el bote fue una excusa tonta...


End file.
